disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Golden Freddy
"What is seen in the shadows is easily misunderstood in the mind of a child." '' - Golden Freddy to Springtrap in ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Goldie '''(sometimes referred to as the Yellow Bear', occasionally called '''Fredbear', and originally Golden Freddy in earlier concepts) is the (former) main antagonist of the 1987 animated Disney film, ''Five Nights at Freddy's'' and it's 1992 sequel, ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'', a major character in the 1995 sequel, ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3'', and a supporting character in the 1999 sequel, ''FNAF World''. He is Fredbear in the future, Springtrap's former partner, and Springtrap's best friend in FNAF World. He is voiced by the late Thurl Ravenscroft in the first film, later his voice is replaced by Tony Jay in the second film, the 1999 animated sequel film and the animated TV Series, The New Adventures of Freddt Fazbear and Friends. Background Personality Goldie, is very much the wisest of the animatronics in the history of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, because of his traumatizing past. In Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and Five Nights at Freddy's 3, he describes his early years of being Fredbear. He has experienced a freak accident (Bite of '83) and the "Purple Man" murdering others. In addition, Goldie has a hatred for the "Purple Man". In Five Nights at Freddy's, Goldie mistakes Mike for William for the purple shirt he wore, which has showed his more savage side rather than being sad and desolate. Eventually, Goldie is able to calm himself and come to his senses with the help of Freddy. Goldie seems to suffer from PTSD, given how mistaking Mike for William made experience horrible flashbacks. He also claims to remember what it was like to be Fredbear. His whole life was perfect, until it was altered by traumatic events. Appearance Golden Freddy is a grizzly bear with golden fur, a black/purple hat, a black bowtie, and sharp claws. He has a short tail, no true eyes (only white, glowing pupils), a brown nose, and a yellow snout. Roles in the films Five Nights at Freddy's Despite being the antagonist, he has less screen time compared to Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Goldie is first introduced in his song "A Yellow Bear...". He's been hiding in the darkness for so long, he became lonely and corrupt, it ended up making him who he is now. During his song, Goldie also knows of the Purple Man causing trouble and wishes to find him to get revenge on an incident that happened between the two. For the time being, he spies on Mike as Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy socialize with him. One night, Goldie targets Foxy for assistance. However, Foxy refuses to kill a human being. This angers Goldie and he tries to dismantle Foxy, but Foxy escapes from him. Foxy then tells Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica of Goldie's plan to kill Mike. However, Mike doesn't get the news, as his night-shift ended hours ago. Freddy plans to put a stop to Goldie's actions the following night. The next night, Freddy tells Foxy, Bonnie, Chica to stay clear of Goldie and keep Mike safe. Goldie attempts to attack them, but Freddy jumps in and stops him. Freddy tries to reason with Goldie in a nonviolent way, but Goldie is too hostile. Freddy and Goldie fight as the others watch. As Freddy is on the brink of losing, Foxy intervenes and puts Goldie in a chokehold, but Goldie is able to grab Foxy and brutally throw him against the wall. This keeps Goldie distracted temporarily, then Freddy, who is strong enough, holds Goldie to ground. Freddy does his best to tell Goldie to calm down, which works. After the battle, Goldie growls furiously and hides back in his dark room. He is accompanied by Freddy who asks what's wrong. Goldie tells Freddy that before he became a spirit, a child (the spirit Goldie protects within him) died in the hands of the Purple Man and wanted to do something about, but never had the chance. He's even been hiding in the dark for so long, it made him feel very lonely and doubtful. Freddy then realizes Goldie may have mistaken Mike for the Purple Man because of Mike's purple uniform. Freddy tells Goldie that he has to let go of the past and live in the present, as looking back will only make him feel worse the more he thinks of the bad things. Freddy forgives Goldie of his actions and offers him to come out of hiding in the dark and perform on stage with him and the others. Goldie accepts Freddy's forgiveness but doesn't accept his offer. Instead, he resides in the dark room, as he needs some time to think to himself. Goldie regrets his attempt to murder Mike, only to realize, killing a human will only make him just like the Purple Man. Goldie even tells himself that Mike's purple uniform made him experience horrible flashbacks. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Returning in the sequel, Goldie is seen pacing back and forth and thinking to himself in the Parts and Service room while the withered animatronics are gone. Two sides of his emotions are shown. One side of him is scared, while the other is in anger. He feels certain ways as he's worried about his "old friend" as he promised to return to him eventually, but hasn't reunited with him for several years during the song "It's Me". Meanwhile, Goldie seeks revenge on the Purple Man, as Goldie knows the Purple Man is behind the missing children incident, with Golden Freddy being a witness (as explained in the first film). He seeks helps from the Puppet who is too scared to help, but does whatever he can to forget about the traumatizing memories that he shares with Goldie. Though, Puppet doesn't intend on attempting murder, which he keeps to himself. After talking with Puppet, (withered) Freddy tells Goldie that he was confronted by the Purple Man as he was helping Puppet save "them". "Them" being the missing children, but they both failed. Towards the climax of the film, Goldie eventually meets Jeremy Fitzgerald and beings to interrogate and distress him with hallucinations. Goldie being to suspect that Jeremy may know something about the Purple Man. Thinking Jeremy is guilty, Goldie attempts to murder him, but Puppet intervenes and saves Jeremy. Puppet tells Goldie that Jeremy is a friend and has nothing to do with the Purple Man whatsoever, though Goldie takes the situation personally. Puppet gradually gives up on helping Goldie on his vengeance for the "Purple Man", stating "He will never come back.". Goldie disagrees and states "He will come back. He always does.". As the two dispute, Puppet verbally defeats and persuades Goldie to show compassion just for one day, as Puppet and everyone else is currently suffering as well. Goldie surrenders and admits defeat. The last words he says to Jeremy (in an annoyed and creepy way) are "Sorry.", before he goes back to the Parts and Service room, still wanting to end his pain and suffering. Goldie is last seen thinking to himself "I will find the both of you, eventually.", referring to his "old friend" and the Purple Man. The post-credits shows a flash-forward scene that takes place in the events of Five Nights at Freddy's, taking place 5 years after Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Goldie is seen peeking out of the Parts and Service room as he spies on the animatronics as they go about their day. After a decade of being separated, Goldie draws a picture of Fredbear and Spring Bonnie the best he can. With hopes of being reunited, this ultimately reveals Goldie to be Fredbear, and his "old friend" being Spring Bonnie, foreshadowing Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Coming soon... FNAF World Coming soon... Live Action Appearances: Five Nights at Freddy's (2020) Coming Soon... Appearances in TV Series Gallery The Disney Fanon wiki has a collection of images and media related to Golden Freddy Trivia * In the first film, Thurl Ravenscroft played Golden Freddy with a very low and thick tone, while in the second film and in the 1999 sequel, he was voiced by Tony Jay with a British ascent and with normal tone. * Vincent Price, Christopher Lloyd, John Hurt, Arthur Burghardt, George C. Scott and Tim Curry were considered for the role of Golden Freddy, before Thurl Ravenscroft was elected. * Although there are no comparisons, Goldie shares many similarities with Shere Khan from 1967 Disney film, The Jungle Book: ** They both speak with a British accent ** Both have the mission to kill the protagonist (Mike, Jeremy and Mowgli) ** Both are voiced by the same voice actor: Tony Jay ** But unlike Shere Khan, Golden Freddy reforms and becomes neutral/good in the sequel and other films of the franchise, but Shere Khan just does not become good. * Thurl Ravenscroft is the voice of Goldie, who also voiced Kirby in The Brave Little Toaster ''(Film that also was released in 1987). * In the 2nd film, his voice actor is Tony Jay, who also voiced Frollo in ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) and Shere Khan in The Jungle Book 2 (2003). * Goldie, is one of the few Disney Villains in redeeming, since in the first one it realized that it can not kill Mike and it goes to the dark, whereas in the second film the reform, requesting pardon to Jeremy and Goes to the Part & Service room. In the third film (in the fourth he did not appear) and in the spin-off he had become a hero. * In the 2020 adaptation, Golden Freddy is depicted as a gigantic cave bear with a scar on his right eye. * His voice actor in the 2020 adaptation was Benedict Cumberbatch, who also voiced the evil tiger Shere Khan in Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle (2018). * Their roars and grunts in the 2020 film, were a mix between roars of other bear species, such as: Polar Bears, Grizzly Bears, North American Black Bears and Kodiaks Bears. * He is the only character whose remake has the same defeat in which his animated version. * Golden Freddy (In the 2020 film) bears a strong resemblace to Mor'du (because of the scar on his eye and the multiple wounds on his body) the main antagonist of the 2012's Disney Pixar film Brave. * In Ultimate Night he was quoted by Freddy Fazbear, but Funtime Chica told who Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Comedy Characters Category:Bears Category:Wild Animals Category:Animated Characters Category:Primary Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Top 30 Disney Fanon Villains Category:Murderers Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:English characters Category:Males Category:Reformed Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:American characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Video game bosses Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Characters Category:Anti-heroes